


The Love We Share

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: After Diana defeated Ares, she stayed in the Man’s world to save as many people (and aliens) as she could.





	1. Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE IM STILL HAVING FEELING ABOUT WONDER WOMAN!!! But i know nothing bout wonder woman other the one from the cinema, so please, seduce me with your knowledge about wonder woman
> 
> Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for beta-ed this story

The first time Diana saw Kara Zor-El, Kal El was teaching her how to control her powers here on Earth, and the Girl of Steel was the age of fifteen. At least she was according to Earth’s timeline. Kal told Diana that Kara was older than him back on Krypton. Kara was the age of thirteen while Kal was just a baby.

“I used to change his diapers.” Kara loved to tell the other superheroes that information.

Usually Kal would ask Kara not to tell people that, but his cousin refused and kept telling the superheroes they knew about it. So in the end, Kal would just accept his fate and force a smile while trying not to blush. He failed, obviously, and his face looked cute when he was blushing because his cousin kept telling the superheroes about his embarrassing baby stories.

Diana was shocked when she saw Kara up close for the first time. Her eyes reminded Diana of Steve’s; they had the same shade of blue. After meeting Kara, Diana cried because not only did Kara have the same shade of Steve’s eyes color, Kara reminded Diana of when she was younger

Kara loved to talk, and she always encouraged others to talk too. Diana asked Kara about this trait one day because the teenagers she knew (Etta’s daughter and son, Sameer’s nieces, the teenagers in Chief’s and Charlie’s care because they had lost their homes and parents because of the war) were, well, didn’t really hate talking, but they would prefer hearing Diana’s stories about Themyscira. Or have her teach them how to fight like the Amazon.

Kara gulped loudly before she turned her attention somewhere else. “It was so quiet in the Phantom Zone.”

Diana nodded and began to change the subject. She knew what the Phantom Zone was, and she did not wish to make Kara sad.

Kara seemed interested in Diana’s work when she was not out there and saving the world. Kara always asked Diana about it.

“I wish I could do more to preserve Krypton’s culture,” Kara said one day when Kal El, no, Clark Kent, had to interview someone for an article he was writing.

“You are doing it right now, Kara,” Diana said. When Kara looked at her with her head titled slightly, Diana spoke again. “By surviving here on Earth, you and Kal are preserving Krypton’s culture. Krypton may be destroyed, but the Kryptonians are very much alive.”

The two of them were eating ice cream in the park near Clark’s place. Diana was in Metropolis because she wanted to attend the National City Museum’s exhibition, and Kal wanted to ask Diana about some strange activity on the outskirts of Metropolis. Kara was here to spend her summer vacation with Clark after she visited Alex, her adoptive sister, in National City. Kara’s face lit up when she found out  Diana also loved ice cream.

“Steve bought me ice cream the first time I came to the Man’s world.” Diana was looking at her mint ice cream. Lots of humans asked her why she even liked mint flavor. She told them that she loved ice cream because it was ice cream, not because of the flavor.

After they finished their ice cream, Kara accepted Diana’s offer to go to the museum with her. People asked about Kara, and Diana simply said that Kara was her friend’s cousin, and said friend was currently at work, so he asked for Diana to accompany Kara.

When they were walking home to Kal’s place, Kara saw the neighborhood children were playing basketball. She looked over to Diana.

“Do you know how to play it?” Kara asked curiously.

“Yes,” Diana said.

They stopped walking to look at the children playing.

“One day, when I visited a hospital, a child was sad because she did not have any friends to play with.” Diana smiled sadly; it was one of the Steve Trevor’s Foundation projects hospital visit. “So I learn how to play it. The next week, I came back and played with her.”

“Could you teach me how to play it?”

Before Diana could say anything, Kara’s stomach growled loudly, making Kara blush really hard. Diana looked at her softly.

“Maybe next time, Kara.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “Now, let’s go home and have dinner. Or Kal will be mad at me because I didn’t bring you home on time.”

“Okay.” Kara nodded and she let Diana guide her back to Kal’s place.

The dinner with Clark was… interesting, to say the least.  Clark brought a friend, Lois Lane, to dinner. And Kara was, well, she became guarded again. Just like that time before Kara knew that Diana Prince was actually Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. Lois noticed this, so she didn’t push Kara to talk or ask her too many questions. Kara was curious about Kal’s life as Clark Kent, and Lois was more than happy to tell Kara those stories.

Diana could only pat Kal’s back and sip on her wine while looking at Kara fondly. The girl reminded Diana of herself, back when she first came to the Man’s world.

“I hope I can see you again,” Kara said timidly before Diana left. Maybe it was because of the light, but Diana swore in Zeus’ name that Kara’s cheek was red when she said that.

“So do I, Kara.” Diana smiled. “Until next time.”

Their next time was five years later, when Kal El almost died because of Kryptonite.

 

* * *

 

Diana saw Kara from outside of Clark’s hospital room. Kara and Martha were hugging each other while another older woman and a red-haired woman stood behind Kara and Martha. Lois sat next to Kal’s bed.

“The Kryptonite made him lose his powers.” Suddenly, Diana was no longer alone. Bruce Wayne stood next to her. “He managed to get away before the alien could strike him while he was vulnerable.”

“And that was the reason he got stabbed?” Diana connected the dots together. When she heard the news from Lois that Kal El was in the hospital because someone tried to mug him, Diana was confused. As far as she knew, Kal was as strong as she was, so how in Zeus’s name could Kal get hurt by a normal knife?

Now, everything made sense.

“Yes,” Bruce said.

When Diana’s eyes met Kara’s, the girl smiled sadly.

“We should help Kal find the Kryptonite,” Diana said without looking at Bruce.

“Of course.”

Diana scoffed when she turned around; Bruce was no longer there. What was it with that man and sneaking around anyway?

“Hello.”

Diana knew that voice anywhere. “Hello, Kara.”

Kara had already grown so much since the last time they’d met, which Diana swore was just last week, or two weeks tops. But Kara shook her head and said it was already five years since the last time they’d met in person. Five years, dear Zeus, Diana hoped in those five years she saved as many people as she could. She remembered she was just from her foundation gala last week. Because last week Joker escaped from Arkham for the first time, and it was chaos.

Was that really last week? Maybe it was last month. Diana just returned from National City University after they asked her to give a lecture to the students. No, that was three days ago… Was it?

Hmm, Diana should double check her notebook later. But now, she had to focus here.

Kara was already as tall as Diana. Twenty years old according to Earth’s timeline. She was still friendly and radiating so much goodness out of her, but Kara had already mastered the ability to blend into the background. She knew how to not attract attention to her, and that in itself was such a marvel and sad at the same time. To be able to radiate so much goodness in this awful world, but at the same time no one noticed you.

Only a handful of people knew the truth.

Diana pulled Kara into a hug; Diana knew Kara wanted to hug her but she was holding back. “Let it go, Kara.”

And Kara did.

Kara hugged Diana as tightly as she could; she used all of her power without having to fear that she would hurt Diana. Kara sobbed into Diana’s shoulder.

Gently, Diana led them to sit in one of the hospital chairs. She forgot how long Kara cried in her arms. Diana saw Alex Danvers, she nodded her head and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Diana.

“I thought we couldn’t get hurt here.” Kara was still sobbing when she said that.

“We will help Kal to find this Kryptonite,” Diana said softly. She brushed her thumb across Kara’s cheekbone. “I will fight for you. So please, do not think to go out there and face this yourself.”

If this had happened many years ago, Diana would push Kara to find the Kryptonite on her own. But she was different now, wiser. Heading head first into battle was not a good idea.

“But I could help,” Kara hiccupped.

Diana smiled sadly before she wiped Kara’s tears with her thumb. “I know, darling. But if anything happened to you, I...” Diana gulped when the memories of various faces of all those people she failed to save flashed in her memory. Antiope and Steve… “Kal and I, we would never forgive ourselves, and surely we would blame each other for the harm that fell upon you. So please, Kara… Find another way to help. Fighting is not the only way.”

Kara nodded her head and hugged Diana one more time.

 

* * *

 

When Kal-El told her that he managed to capture Alexander Luthor, he sounded so relieved and sad at the same time. Diana knew that Lex was Clark’s best friend, but the man hated Superman with every fiber of his being. It must be really hard for Kal.

“You believed that you could still bring him back to the good side?” Diana asked one afternoon.

Kal, wearing his Clark Kent outfit, was looking at the river. They were in London because Kal said Metropolis felt weird right now.

“Is that a bad thing?” Kal finally asked.

Diana looked to her left, where Kal stood, and shook her head. “No, it means you still believe that there is still goodness in Lex.” Diana closed her eyes. “But you have to remember as well that sometimes a human’s bad side is the bigger side inside of them.”

Kal was looking at her. “I could not imagine what kind of horror you’ve witness back there.”

“Horror, yes. Also the truth, and it was right. The truth is painful.” Diana sighed deeply before she tightened her jacket. The colds never bothered her, but she’s been doing this gesture every time she felt so small and vulnerable. “Maybe people aren’t always good.” _Ares or no Ares._ Diana could still hear Steve’s voice echoing in her ears.

The two of them stood side by side watching the Thames River.

“I heard Kara got a job at CatCo magazine,” Diana said to change the topic.

“Yes.” Kal smiled, and he looked so proud. “Granted, she’s Cat Grant’s assistant at the moment.”

“She will find her true calling soon,” Diana said. The girl had such natural talent with words; she should become a reporter, just like Kal. To help people voice out the injustice.

That night after Kal flew back to Metropolis, Diana bought a notebook and a pen for Kara. She sent it along with a hand-written card.

_I knew you could do it, Kara. I believe in you._

Kara called her to say thank you a few days later, and Diana apologized because she couldn’t give the present herself.

“ _I hope you can catch the jewelry thief, Diana,_ ” Kara said.

Diana sighed; she put her now empty ice cream bucket on the table. “Thank you, Kara. This thief was pretty slick and fast. The royal family was concerned that Eve Robley would steal the crown.” She was tempted to wear her armor again, but that would be her last resolve.

“ _You will capture her, Diana. And I’m saying this not just because I admire you, but also because I believe in you,_ ” Kara said with earnests in her voice.

“Thank you, Kara.” Diana smiled. “So tell me, how is it? Working for Cat Grant?”

 

* * *

 

Diana literally dropped from the sky when she saw the news from the tv in the building she passed by. The ground shook, the asphalt cracked underneath her. Diana groaned; she should report this damage later. Maybe Chief was right; she should stop jumping around the rooftops. But it was easier that way.

This was what Diana did when she was on her day off: trained. She missed training; she loved training. Sure, learning about the Man’s world was fun as well, but nothing could beat the fun of… what was the word? Ah yes, working out. Although Diana’s definition of working out was jumping from one building to another, sword fights, hand to hand combat… But, yeah.

Well, at least Diana fell in a back alley, so no one was really there.

“Wow dude, you okay?” some random guy asked Diana.

Or not.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Diana said after she stood. “Are you alright? The impact of my fall has not harmed you in any way, has it?”

“Nope,” the guy shook his head. Oh, he was smoking. But the smell… Was that, drugs? “I’m not the one that just fell from an 8 story building. How are you even still alive anyway?”

“I’m Wonder Woman.” Diana titled her head. She knew that was her name in the history of this Man’s world. Surely, this gentleman knew, right? Diana read the history section about herself, and she ripped it out because everything was wrong. Or maybe it was because she didn’t put her armor on?

The guy just stared at her for few second before he said, “I’m too high for this shit,” and entered the building behind him.

Back to the news that made Diana shocked and lose her balance. It was news about Kara; she just saved a plane. Just like Kal all those years ago. That was how she met Kal El, or Clark Kent. Diana was worried that Kal was another god trying to destroy humankind, like Ares. Because that was how Diana first met Ares; he helped her first and then…

Was this what her Mother felt when Diana decided to go to the Man’s world? Worried? Afraid? Proud?

CatCo magazine named Kara Supergirl.

Diana was cooking her dinner, seafood of course, when Kara called her.

That what the only thing she knew how to cook perfectly the first time Diana arrived in the Man’s world. And when she tried to cook something else, it would end in disaster. So Etta made a compromise; Diana would cook anything seafood related, while Etta would cook anything else. Diana didn’t like it, but Etta was right. At least Diana could cook the seafood outside and not using that thing the humans called a stove. Diana still remembered the proud look Etta gave her when Diana finally used the stove properly.

“ _I- I know you said that there is another way to help other than fighting…_ ” Kara sounded so worried; her breathing was harsh. “ _But I’m… This is who I am. Well, not Supergirl per se, I mean her powers- wait, Supergirl is me, I mean…_ ”

“Kara,” Diana whispered softly. “It’s fine, Kara. You made your choice on how you would save this world, and I know you can protect National City from any harm.”

 Kara didn’t say anything for two minutes, but Diana could faintly hear the sound of Kara crying.

 "Darling, are you alright?”

“ _Yes, yes, I’m fine_.” Kara cleared her throat. “ _Thank you, Diana. It means a lot to me._ ”

“You are a hero, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Diana said proudly. “It’s time for the world to see that.”

 

* * *

 

Sameer once said to Diana, the burden of being a goddess among mortal was that Diana would live longer than anyone here. But back then, Diana was still young; all of them were. So Diana only laughed and said, “Okay Sameer,” because he was drunk, and Diana needed to carry him back to his place.

Diana didn’t think of Sameer’s words again that night.

But now, standing in front of Etta’s graveyard, Sameer’s words hit her in the face really hard. Even harder than Ares’ punches.

“ _You look like someone I know…” Diana could only grip Etta’s hands as tightly as she could without hurting her best friend. “Her name… I… What was her name, dear? Do you know?”_

_“It’s Diana,” Diana said hoarsely._

_“Ah yes, Diana.” Etta tried to laugh, but it turned into a series of coughs. “Steve won’t stop talking about her! It’s nice though, to hear Steve talk about something else other than his missions.” The woman with gray hair sighed deeply. “Diana was such a sweetheart, although she was… weird. Not weird, but… Like she was not from here, ya know? She always carries this sword and shield and a lasso. I have to tell her…” Etta coughed. “The sword and the shield did not go with the outfit.”_

_Diana laughed and nodded her head. She forced herself to smile because she was trying to hold back her tears._

_“We don’t deserve her.” Etta sighed again. “But she stayed. I wonder what happened to her?” Etta smiled sadly to the ceiling. “Would you be a dear and tell Diana… to be happy? I know this place was nothing compared to her island. But…” Etta licked her lips. “If it is to find something good in something bad, it was Diana’s job.”_

_“Etta…”_

_“Oh dear, I’m not making sense am I?” Etta laughed._

_Diana could hear the hushed conversation between the nurses from outside Etta’s room, the clock on the wall, the machine that displayed Etta’s vital signs. The chair Diana was currently sitting on reminded her of that boat she used when she and Steve sailed from Themyscira to the Man’s world._

_“Etta, I’m Diana.” Diana took Etta’s hand and placed it on her cheek. “I’m Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta.”_

_Etta was looking at Diana with wonder in her eyes. “Diana?” The woman in question nodded. “Did she… teach you about that line? Diana loved saying those lines as an introduction.”_

_Diana sobbed quietly. “No, Etta. I am Diana, your friend."_

_“Yes, you look exactly like Diana when she was young.” Etta rubbed Diana’s jawline._

_“I am Diana,” Diana said through her quivering lips._

_“Well, young lady, then you should be happy. Alright? Live your life to the fullest… You’re still… young. You could do anything…” Etta looked so sad. “Oh, darling.”_

_Diana nodded frantically. “I will… Thank you so much, Etta Candy…” Now Diana’s whole body was quivering. “For being… such a good and loyal friend… For being everything I could ask for…”_

_Etta brushed the tear off Diana’s cheekbone. “Thank you for everything, Diana of Themyscira…”_

_Diana gasped loudly. “Etta?!”_

_“I’ll tell Steve and the others you say hi,” Etta tried to wink but she ended up blinking._

_Diana could only sob and nod her head, the words ‘thank you’ stuck in her throat._

_Etta smiled for the last time before she closed her eyes._

_The room was filled with the sound of the flatline and Diana’s scream of agony._

 

* * *

 

Diana had just returned from the cemetery when she saw the news.

_Supergirl threw Cat Grant from CatCo’s balcony!_

Diana didn’t think of anything else when she flew to the National City using her powers.

She had already lost Etta Candy, her best friend, and the only person left that knew the truth about her, the stories and horrors of the war that Diana, Steve, Sameer, Chief and Charlie witnessed, someone that knew Steve Trevor.

Diana couldn’t bear it if she lost Kara as well.

Everyone gasped loudly when Diana, wearing her Wonder Woman regalia, landed in the middle of the DEO facility. Nobody moved or said anything; no one even pointed a gun at her. That was new.

Slowly, Diana rose.

Nobody moved.

Diana took one step forward.

Nobody said anything.

“I need to speak to your leader,” Diana announced.

“Diana?! Wait, Diana is that you?” Alex Danvers asked; she finally showed herself. “What are you doing here? And why are you wearing… Oh God, you’re Wonder Woman!”

“Alex, I already told you that I am Wonder Woman.” Diana titled her head to side. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Yeah but I never-” Alex pointed to Diana’s body while averting her eyes from Diana’s body. “I mean, I never saw you wearing your regalia! There was no picture of you as Wonder Woman either!”

“Alex, I am Wonder Woman,” Diana said. “Diana Prince is just a name Steve made for me to get by in the Man’s world because I can’t introduce myself as Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta.”

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times before she sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I’m sorry. I know. It just, right now Supergirl…”

“Hi.” A man waved his hand. If Diana recalled correctly, his name was Winn Schott Jr., Kara’s best friend. Diana didn’t like him because he kissed Kara without getting her permission first. But she trusted Kara’s judgment. And the man standing next to him must have been James Olsen, the one that Kara was enamored with.

“I’m a fan. I uh, I read stories and books and theories about Wonder Woman, I mean you…”

“Winn, not now,” Alex hissed.

“But you never told me that you know THE Wonder Woman!” Winn hissed back. “She crossed No Man’s Land, Alex! No Man’s Land! In the First World War! How could I stay calm?!”

Diana closed her eyes when Winn mentioned No Man’s Land. People were in awe of her because she managed to cross it, because Diana helped the British Army. But for Diana, it was a painful reminder that, no matter how hard she tried, she failed in the end. Those villagers died because of her.

Diana visited that place once, after they buried Sameer. The man died doing something he loved: acting. True, even after the war, it was still hard for him to get a job in acting, but he opened up an acting school to pass down his knowledge to all those children.

It was still an empty land, but no longer smelled weird, and the ground was no longer covered in ashes or bullets or even dead bodies. And no one screamed in pain; there were no sounds of the war anymore.

The village was no longer there; it was destroyed in the Second World War.

All that was left in No Man’s Land today was emptiness and silence.

“I am here to help you to save Supergirl,” Diana finally said.

“Identify yourself!” a man yelled to Diana with his gun pointed at her.

It looked like he was the leader of this facility because now every single agent in Diana’s field of view was also pointing their guns at her. Except Alex, Winn, and James.

“No, Hank!” Alex yelled and stood in front of Diana. “She’s with us. She’s not an enemy.”

Diana smiled and put her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Who are you?!” the man that Alex called Hank yelled.

“I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta. I came to the Man’s world to defeat Ares, and I did,” Diana said with her chin held high. “Now, I am here to save as many people as I can. The humankind called me Wonder Woman, and I am not your enemy.”

“Oh god, I can’t believe I just heard a Wonder Woman introduction with my own two ears,” Winn sobbed quietly.

“Winn, you okay, man?”

“No, I’m not okay, James.” Winn wiped away a single tear.

“Hank, trust me, she’s not an enemy,” Alex said pleadingly.

Hank sighed deeply before he put down his gun; his agents followed suit. “I have a rogue Supergirl right now. I don’t need more problems.”

“What happened to Supergirl?” Diana asked. She remembered Kara choking on her food when Diana told the waiter of the restaurant where they were having dinner that Kara was actually Supergirl and the man should call her as such. But then Kara frantically told the waiter that what Diana meant was that Kara was a huge fan of Supergirl and she wished she could be just like the Girl of Steel.

They spent the night with Kara telling Diana about her secret identity and why Kara must protect her identity as Kara Danvers. Diana would never understand why Kara and Kal El had to lie about their true selves to the humankind. But then she remembered people like Lex Luthor.

“She was exposed to some substance, and we don’t know what kind of substance. The radiation looks like Kryptonite, but…” Alex shook her head. “Something is not right. It’s Kryptonite, but at the same time, it’s not.”

Diana looked over to the giant screen mounted on the wall; it showed footage of Supergirl destroying National City. “Kara…” Diana said softly. “So this is not Supergirl’s doing?”

“No, but…” Alex sighed deeply. “The citizens of National City don’t know that.”

“Yeah, even we didn’t know that at first,” James said.

"We don’t know who is responsible for this,” Hank said with anger.

“Well, that’s my bad…”

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

Diana titled her head when she saw a man wearing a suit guarded by two other men carrying guns. “Hi,” the guy in suit said meekly.

“You son of a…”

Hank grabbed Alex’s arm before she could move further. “Alex.”

“Who are you?” Diana asked.

The man gasped loudly and put his hand over his chest. “You don’t know me? I’m offended, miss. But I’ll let this one slide because you’re beautiful.”

Diana scrunched her nose. “Who is this man?”

The man moved forward, making every single agent point their gun at him. Even Alex.

“I’m Maxwell Lord, at your service.” When Lord tried to kiss Diana’s hand, she grabbed it. “Oh wow, okay. I didn’t know you were into stuff like this, love.”

“I. Am. Not. Your. Love,” Diana said in disgust, and with each word she squeezed Lord’s hand. Not too hard, or it would break.

“I’m so sorry!” Maxwell Lord screamed. “Please, I’m sorry, I’m here to help.” His eyes were watery. “Please, I’m so sorry. Fuck, it hurts!”

“And why would you want to help?” Alex asked with her gun still pointed at Lord.

“Because I made that Red Kryptonite!”

Diana took out her Lasso of Hestia and wrapped it around Lord’s hand. “Tell us the truth.”

Lord smirked. “Seriously, if you want me to tie you up…” He yelped. “God, why is it suddenly hot?”

“With each lie you say, the Lasso of Hestia will get hotter,” Diana said. “So stop lying, or you will get burned for real.”

“So, if that’s the case… Lord was lying, and he actually wanted to be the one to get…”

“WINN!!!” Alex yelled. “Must you point out the obvious?!”

“Well I’m sorry, Alex! It’s not like I get to see Wonder Woman using the Lasso of Hestia and we get to know Maxwell Lord’s sex kink everyday!”

Nobody said anything, not even Diana.

“Oh wow, that… That sounded so bad… Yeah I’m just gonna,” Winn waved his hands randomly.

“Oh my god.” Alex looked pale. “I can’t believe I just heard that…”

“That was not the information I need to know,” Diana hissed.

“Okay, okay,” Lord said. “But I’m not lying when I say I want to help. I made the Red Kryptonite. Well, at first I was trying to recreate Kryptonite, but,” Lord breathed heavily, “I didn’t get it right.”

“Why would you even do that?” Diana asked.

“Because Non and his army will return,” Lord answered. “I want…” He hissed. “Shit, I want to be the hero, okay?! If I can defeat Non and his army, people will worship me even more, and they will finally see the Kryptonian-like way I am!”

“Humans and their ego…” Diana shook her head. “Do you know how to destroy this Red Kryptonite?”

“I can create the antidote.” Lord was sweating. “I don’t know how to destroy it, okay? But I could create the antidote, and hopefully it would work.”

“You better hope so, for National City’s sake,” Alex growled. “And for your own life.”

 

* * *

 

Alex tried to talk to Kara; hopefully she could bring Kara back to the DEO herself. Also to buy more time for Maxwell Lord. When Diana volunteered to accompany Alex, she shook her head and said she should go alone. She trusted Alex, so Diana nodded her head and told Alex to be careful.

James and Winn already returned to CatCo to check on Cat, Kara’s boss. Hank Henshaw, it turned out, was not a human. He was an alien, J’onn J’onzz, The Martian Manhunter.

“How could you work for an organization that captures alien like this?” Diana asked in a hushed tone.

“Do you think I have a choice?!” Hank hissed. “I wear the mask of the leader of this operation; if I didn’t do my job, people would notice something is wrong. I made a promise to Jeremiah Danvers to protect his children.” Hank sighed. “I can’t protect them if I’m not here.”

A loud knock distracted them both.

“I’m sorry Director Henshaw, but the antidote for Supergirl is complete.”

Diana glanced over to Hank, and he nodded his head.

Before any of them spoke, Alex came inside the meeting room.

“I can’t,” Alex said. “She’s, I can’t reach her… I…”

“Alex.” Diana stood and walk quickly to Alex. “What is wrong?”

Alex shook her head. “I don’t know her anymore…”

“Sir, Supergirl is starting to destroy the downtown!” Another agent came in.

Hank sighed deeply before he talked into his comm. “Vasquez, assemble the troops.”

“Are you really going to stop Kara using brute force?!” Diana asked.

“No, it’s for distraction.” He looked over at Alex. “Can you shoot the antidote to Supergirl?”

Alex cleared her throat. “Yeah, I can.”

“If you want a distraction,” Diana said loudly to get Hank’s attention, “I’m more than willing to help. You could use your team to evacuate the citizen around the battle ground.”

“Diana, it’s…”

“I can take care of myself, Alex.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hank said. “My team will evacuate the people, Alex will shoot Supergirl with the antidote, and you, Wonder Woman, are going to be the distraction for Supergirl.”

Diana smirked. “Then let’s do this.”

She was really curious about Kara’s strength anyway. They never trained using their full power before.

“Diana, please be careful, okay?” Alex said when they were outside on the desert.

The troops were already in the black SUV, ready to go.

“You too, Alex.”

Wonder Woman took a deep breath before she launched herself into the night sky.

 

* * *

 

"All of you are so ungrateful! I saved your city many times, but what do I get back?!” Supergirl screamed. “Nothing! But it will end now!”

Right before the heat vision hit the police car, Wonder Woman landed right in front of the car with her hands crossed in front of her. The Bracelets of Submission never failed her before.

“Ah, the goddess herself finally graces us with her presence,” Supergirl drawled, still hovering high above the ground. “I’m touched,” she mocked.

Wonder Woman turned around to the police car. “Go! Now!” After the police car drove by, Wonder Woman’s attention was back to the figure clad in an all-black outfit. “Supergirl.”

With her super speed, Supergirl stood in front of Wonder Woman. “This city is not big enough for the two of us.”

That was when Wonder Woman noticed the cracks of red light crawling across Supergirl’s soft skin. “I presume Alex already told you what actually happened?”

Supergirl laughed; her forefinger brushed over Wonder Woman’s jawline. “Don’t tell me you believe what my dear sister said? That this is not my true self.”

Wonder Woman took a deep breath. Supergirl’s hand were cold. “I believe in Alex, but she was wrong.”

Supergirl blinked, the redness in her eyes gone for few seconds before it returned. “Why?”

“Just like what I’ve always told you.” Wonder woman smiled sadly. “There is good and bad in each of us. What makes you strong is because you refuse to give in to your bad side. And this, this is you giving in in to your bad side. This is you, but weaker.”

Supergirl growled. “I AM NOT WEAK!!!” She pushed Wonder Woman hard.

Wonder Woman smirked when she hit the highway pillar, making it collapse with the impact. She really needed to scold Kal and Alex because they never let Kara use her full power when she was training with Diana. “You are weak and angry.” It had been such a long time since she fought someone strong.

Wonder Woman rolled over to avoid the freeze breath coming her way; she threw her shield to Supergirl, hitting her right on the shoulder. She flew over to take her shield and strap it back on.

“Lucky hit,” Supergirl said with a snarl. Using her super speed, Supergirl was on her feet and threw a series of punches to Diana.

“You still need more training, Supergirl!” Wonder Woman managed to dodge most of the punches. One hit in particular, Wonder Woman blocked using her bracelets. The impact of Supergirl’s punch to her bracelets made Supergirl take a few steps back because of the energy wave.

Supergirl growled before she used her heat vision. Wonder Woman dodged it and it hit the pavement behind her.

Wonder Woman heard someone yell in fear from behind; when Wonder woman turned around to save them, Supergirl yanked her hair from behind then threw Wonder Woman forcefully to the ground. Then she pinned Wonder Woman using her thigh. From this position, Supergirl easily punched Wonder Woman’s face until it was bleeding.

When Supergirl stopped punching Wonder Woman, she pushed her thigh harder to Wonder Woman’s neck. “Still think I’m weak?”

“No, but impatient.”  Wonder Woman punched Supergirl right on the face, making Supergirl lose her balance. Wonder Woman punched Supergirl’s face over and over again until Supergirl fell backwards, giving an opportunity for Wonder Woman to take few steps away from Supergirl. She licked her lips, then hissed when she licked the part that was split thanks to Supergirl.

Supergirl laughed. “Note to self, never underestimate the Amazon.” She wiped the blood from her nose. “Even if said Amazon’s last fight was a century ago.” Supergirl was already back on her feet.

“Good, make sure it sticks.” Wonder Woman ran towards the Girl of Steel. When Supergirl raised her fist, Wonder Woman slid over the pavement and kicked Supergirl’s stomach.

Now it was Wonder Woman’s turn to pin Supergirl down with her thigh. But then Kara’s eyes return to normal again, not those red eyes Diana saw while fighting just a few minutes ago. “Kara?” She still wanted to believe she could reach Kara.

The blue was quickly replaced by red, making Diana once again be pinned down by Supergirl.

“Why have you never seen me as more than just a little alien, Diana?” Kara asked softly, and she sounded so insecure.

“No, Kara. I saw you as more than that.” Diana tried to smile, but with Kara’s thigh over her neck it was hard to do so. “You have grown into something bigger than life itself. I’m so proud of you.”

Kara shook her head. “No, because if you did, you would train me with everything you’ve got. But no, you’re holding back. Because you think I’m weak.”

“Because I cared for you!” Diana yelled. It felt good, to be able to say it out loud. “You can’t always rely on brute force alone, Kara! You know that. And I want to remind you of that.”

“No, it’s because you’re afraid that I could beat you one day. Because I’m stronger than you,” Kara snarled. She choked Diana. “I think it’s time to show the world who is stronger, shall we?”

Diana shook her head. “Because I was afraid you’ll be blinded by your power. And I’ve seen what would happen if someone is blinded by their power. I don’t-” Diana’s lips were trembling. “I do not want you to suffer that kind of fate.”

“You’re lying!” Kara screamed.

Diana raised her hand; the Lasso of Hestia was curled around her wrist. “I’m not.”

Kara released her tight grip on Diana’s neck; her hands went limp on her side. “What?”

Diana raised her free hand to touch Kara’s cheek tenderly, brushing over the bruises Diana made. “I cared for you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. You reminded me to never give up and never forget our duty to save this world.”

Kara leaned in into the touch, putting her hand at the top of Diana’s hand. She sighed deeply before she turned her head to kiss Diana’s palm.

All of this looked surreal because they were both just fighting each other, and now…

“Diana, I…”

Kara never finished her sentence because Alex shot her with the antidote. Her body fell on top of Diana’s.

“Diana!” Alex kneeled over Diana. “Are you okay?”

Diana blinked, then she wrapped her left hand over Kara’s broad shoulder and kissed Kara’s temple tenderly. “I’m fine, Alex. How are the others?”

Alex sighed before she looked over to the far side of the road; Hank was currently kneeling with guns over his head. Something was off about Hank, though. Diana couldn’t really put it… “Hank used his true form to save the citizens.”

Diana blinked. “He what?”

Alex shook her head. “It’s okay. Just bring Kara to the DEO. I’ll be there after I clean up this mess.”

“Very well.” Diana rolled Kara’s body over so she could stand. Then she put her hand under Kara’s head and another one under Kara’s thigh, carrying her bridal style.

“Please be careful, Alex.”

“I will.”

Diana sighed before she jumped into the night sky.

 

* * *

 

Diana blinked few times when she read the headline of a few news outlets all over the world.

_Supergirl was saved by her Gal Pal!_

_Who is the Mysterious Beauty that stopped Supergirl from Turning National City into a Pancake?!_

_Exclusive: The Identity of Supergirl’s new paramour: Wonder Woman!_

 

That was only an example of the varieties. But the focus was the same: Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Almost all of them used the photo of Wonder Woman carrying Supergirl bridal style. Sure, there were other pictures where Kara straddled her, or it was Diana… Yeah, actually, that picture was not helping. Especially if the title of the news was “Supergirl and Mysterious Woman Getting Hot in a fist fight!”

“What even is…” Diana open and closed her mouth a few times, then something caught her eye. “What is a gal pal?” She took her iPad out for a quick search about it. “Why is the web directing me to a page about someone named Gal Gadot? And she looks like me! What in Zeus’ name is going on?!”

“Diana.”

Diana jumped from her chair and dropped her iPad. She looked to the door to find her co-worker standing there. “Oh, Tina.” Diana tried to smile.

At the same time, Tina said, “Oh my god, I’m sorry! I should have knocked first! Well I already knocked, but there was no answer, so I opened the door. I’m so sorry, Diana.”

“It’s okay.” Diana shook her head. “Is there anything you need?”

“Yes.” Tina nodded. “The meeting will start soon.”

“Oh, right, yes.” Diana cleared her throat. “I’ll be there, thank you, Tina.”

Diana took one last glance to her iPad, still showing the picture of her and Kara in a fist fight from last night.

Diana didn’t know what hurt most, the scars from her fight with Kara or the fact that Kara thought the reason why Diana never used her full power while training with Kara was because Diana didn’t want Kara to surpass her.

That was the opposite. All Diana ever wanted was to see Kara soar and become the hero she was.

There was so much damage to fix, and Kara was on her own now. No one could help her regain the city’s trust. Also fixing the relationship between Kara and the people she hurt because of the Red Kryptonite.

It had been two weeks since the Red Kryptonite, and Kara hadn’t contacted Diana yet. And Diana respected that. She thought Kara needed more time. So that was why Diana left London, and society in general.

Right now, Diana was on a journey to the Amazon rainforest. She knew she couldn’t find the way back to Themyscira from here, just because the forest’s name was the same as Diana’s kind does not mean she could get back to her people. Young Diana learned that many years ago. One of the Steve Trevor Foundation projects was reforestation of the Amazon rainforest.

It reminded Diana of those days when she, Steve, Charlie, and Sameer were walking to meet up with Chief.

Today, her purpose to visit this forest was to find a race with the head of an animal. She heard rumors before, but she had never been able to find them.

When Diana looked over to the night sky, something bright was falling with high speed over in Diana’s direction. She took out her sword and raised her shield.

The thing finally landed just few feet from Diana, leaving a scorch mark on the ground. It looked like that pod that Kal and Kara used, but the color was different. This one was black.

Carefully, Diana approached the pod. She stopped walking when she heard a hissing sound coming from the pod and something like smoke came out from the pod.

No weird sound or anything else from the pod; the only sound Diana could hear right now was the sound of the forest at night. Diana decided to inspect the pod.

“Is that…?” Diana asked in disbelief.

It was Astra, Kara’s aunt, currently sleeping inside the pod. Diana could see the rise and fall of Astra’s chest. Kara told Diana that Astra already died; Alex killed her. That was all Kara told Diana before she cried herself to sleep in Diana’s arm. The next morning, Kara didn’t say anything else, so Diana took her to one of Diana’s favorite restaurants for breakfast. And also ice cream. They spent the weekend eating ice cream and playing video games.

With one hand, Diana ripped the pod’s door off.

Then Diana heard Astra’s sharp intake of breath, and the next thing Diana knew, Astra had already pinned her down to the ground. Diana smirked. Not bad for someone that was supposedly dead.

“ _It’s an honor to finally meet you, Astra In-Ze,_ ” Diana said in Kryptonese. Kara taught her how to speak it after Diana asked Kara about Kryptonian culture.

“ _You are…_ _Kryptonian…_ ” Astra said in awe.

“ _I am not Kryptonian. But I’m a friend of Kara and Kal._ ”

“ _You know Kara?_ ” Astra said her niece’s name softly.

“ _Yes, she taught me how to speak Kryptonese_.”

Astra stood. “ _Does this mean_ _Non has failed_?"

“ _I do not know…_ ” Diana leaned up on her elbows. She knew about Non and his Kryptonian Army. Kara told her once. Also of the news just after the big fight between Kara and Astra in a crowded place.

Before either of them could say anything else, Astra suddenly fell.

Diana managed to catch her before she hit the ground. “Looks like I have to return to National City.”

With Astra secure in her arms, Diana flew to National City.

 

* * *

 

“You came into the wrong part of the town, Wonder Woman.”

Diana turned around to find someone sat at the control table, the only human in this empty place.

“You are…” Diana tilted her head. “Lucy Lane, was it not?"

The woman, Lucy Lane, gave her a two fingers salute. “Yup, that’s me.”

Diana once met with her all those years ago, when Lois invited her to the Christmas party. Lucy was there as well, but didn’t stay long because she was fighting with Lois. According to the older Lane, it was nothing new, but she wished they could stop fighting. It was so memorable because Lucy kissed both of the Danvers sisters, on the lips, thanks to the mistletoe. The Danvers sisters were too shocked to do anything after that.

“Why are you here?”

“I could ask you…” Suddenly, Lucy jumped from the control table. “Is that, Astra?”

Diana looked down to see Astra’s figure, still very much asleep on her arms. “Yes. Her pod crashed in the Amazon, so I brought her here.”

“Amazon? As in your Amazon?”

Diana shook her head. “No, the Amazon rainforest.”

“Oh.” Lucy stood in front of Diana. “She’s alive? How is that possible?"

“I do not know. That is why I wish to bring her back to Kara.”

“Well, I could give you the address for the new HQ.” Lucy walked back to the control table.

“You still have not answered my question.” Diana followed Lucy. “Why are you here instead of the new Headquarters?”

Lucy sighed. “It’s the only way to stop my father.”

“How does this help you stop your father? You waiting inside this abandoned building?”

Lucy laughed. “No, not me waiting here alone. I’m here because I was just saying goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

“Because I have to work for my father, and I agree.” Lucy scribbled something on her notebook, then ripped it out. “Not really work for or with him, but I’ll be back in the military. Supergirl and the DEO need all the help they can get, especially help from the inside.”

Diana took the paper from Lucy with her right hand, the one that cradled Astra’s head. “You are a spy?” Briefly, Diana remembered Steve.

“Well, I’m about to be.” Lucy ran her fingers through her hair.

“I…”

“You should hurry up.” Lucy cut off Diana’s sentence. “We don’t know how much longer Astra has.”

“You are right,” Diana nodded. She held back her opinion about spies and lying to people; she had another important matter right now. She couldn’t let Astra die in her arms. “Be careful, Lucy.”

“Thank you,” Lucy smiled, “Wonder Woman.”


	2. Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the youngest Luthor, carrying the name of the cursed family by herself. Trying desperately to stay on the good side, no matter how many times the Luthor’s name tries to drag her into the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, surprise? now that im free, i will try to finish my unfinished fics here, but then again, im not sure how long it takes for me to finish this, im so sorry

“DIANA!”

Kara and Alex yelled at the same time when they saw Diana landed on the balcony of the DEO new headquarter, while Kal gave her a nod. Slowly, Diana walked inside the facility, still carrying the Kryptonian in her arms.

All eyes were on her.

Kara gasped.

“Aunt Astra? Aunt Astra!” She ran with her super speed. With a trembling hand, she touched Astra’s cheek. “Oh Rao, it’s really… Alex,” Kara sobbed. “Aunt Astra is alive…”

“What?!” Alex ran as fast as a human could. She held her breath when she saw Astra’s limp body in Diana’s arm. “Astra…” With a shaky hand, Alex brushed some of Astra’s hair out of her face before she checked the pulse. “She’s alive.”

“How? Where do you…?” Kara was looking at Diana with mix expression. Shocked, then relieved before Kara’s eyes light up and her smile became radiant.

“Her pod crashed at the Amazon forest,” Diana explained. “I do not know how she was still alive.”

“We need to get her to the sunbed!” Alex said in a hurried tone.

“Right! Yes!” Kara nodded frenetically. “I could…”

“It is alright, I could carry her,” Diana said.

And so Kara and Alex lead Diana to the medical room, where the sunbed was. With Diana and Kal-El were following them. Diana could see Alex was rubbing Kara’s backhand.

“Diana,” Kal greeted when he walked next to her.

“Kal El,” Diana nodded back. “What are you doing here?”

“Spacecraft accident,” Kara said without looking back.

“Where Lena Luthor was involved,” Kal said a little annoyed.

“Lena Luthor as in the sister of Lex Luthor?” Diana asked to be sure.

“Yes,” Kal said. “Unless you know another Lena Luthor.”

Diana almost crashed Kara’s back when Supergirl suddenly stopped.

“Kal, this again?” Kara turned around to face Kal. “She helped you! She gave you that data!”

“She’s a Luthor.” Kal hissed, making few of the DEO’s agents near them shocked and walked away from the group. “We can’t trust a Luthor. She may help us, but we can’t know for sure what her intention was.”

“Has this Lena Luthor already done something bad?” Diana asked out of curiosity.

She remembered Lena Luthor, Diana met with her when the young Luthor was at the age of sixteen. She made quite a ruckus because of her pink hair and she wore a gothic outfit while it was a formal gala, also because Lena argued with Lex about Greek mythology. Lena was right, obviously.

At that time, Lex Luthor wasn’t known as the notorious alien hater as of today, he was still an adoring big brother, Diana could tell by Lex and Lena’s interaction. Lex laughed and praised Lena because she has done her homework of reading about the Greek mythology. Lena half-heartily tried to elbow Lex when her brother kissed the top of her head.

“NO!” Kara said fiercely. “She just moved here because she wanted to makes L Corp as the force of good, and...” Briefly, Kara avoided Kal’s piercing gaze. “She was trying to come out from her family shadow.”

Diana sensed that Kara was no longer talking about Lena Luthor.

“Not that I didn’t love hearing you and Clark arguing about Lena Luthor for the hundredth time,” Alex finally spoke. “But Astra needs the sun bed! NOW!” She yelled.

Kara looked at her sister with guilt before she moved to the side and let Diana resume her walk to the medical room. Few agents did the same when they saw Wonder Woman carrying Astra In-Ze.

This was the second time where Diana put Kryptonian into the sunbed; she hoped she would never have to do this again. Slowly, she lowers Astra’s body into the bed. Diana let Alex took charge from here. She left with Kal when Kara sat next to the sunbed.

“You are worried about Kara,” Diana said softly.

Kal sighed. “Yes. She is a Luthor…”

“Kal,” Diana touched Kal’s forearm. “Someone is bad because of the choices they make, not because of their family name.”

“A good Luthor?” Kal almost laughs, but when he saw Diana was looking at him he cleared his throat and he looked guilty. “I, I don’t think I can see a Luthor as someone good…”

“Well, Kara can," Diana said while looking at Kara softly.

“She’s not the one that almost died because of the Kryptonite.”

Diana sighed sadly before she dropped her hand from Kal’s forearm. “She almost died when she saw her cousin, the one that she supposes to protect, lying unconscious in the hospital’s bed. And she doesn’t know what to do to help him.”

Diana wasn’t mad when she saw Kara was lurking around the dark alley at Metropolis, trying to find any information about Kryptonite. Sad, yes, because Kara doesn’t tell her about her plan. But the rebellious part of Diana was proud when she saw Kara fighting those men. Kal and Diana already trained Kara how to control her power so the damage of Kara’s punches and kicks would not make a human die, but it still shocked Diana when a human flew to her way after Kara punched him a little too hard.

Okay, way too hard but Diana was really proud of her.

So the two of them (three with Batman, actually, but Bruce prefers to work alone from the shadow. She told Kara to ignore the strange figure that following them from the rooftop. See, this is why Diana prefers using the rooftop instead of flying or walking on the ground. It was like back there at Themyscira, jumping from one rooftop to another, or from one cliff to the next), worked together to find any information about Kryptonite.

“I'm worried about her, Diana.” Kal sighed. “I want, no, I have to protect her.”

Diana tilted her head to the side. “You are still treating Kara like she is the little alien girl that crashed into the Earth at the age of thirteen instead of a superhero that already fought her own battles and currently protecting this world from any harm.”

When Kal wanted to say something, Diana raised her hand. “If you truly want to protect Kara, let her soar. She is smart and has good judgments. We both know Kara is strong, both physically and mentally. Trust her, Kal-El.”

Kal sighed deeply. Diana knew Kal was thinking about that time when Kara had a nightmare after their training. She had a dream about the destruction of Krypton. Softly Kara told them that was the reason why she rarely sleeps, other than the fact she spent twenty years of sleeping in the Phantom Zone, because every time she closed her eyes, it was Krypton all over again. After that, every time when Kara visited Kal for their training, he let her spend the night without sleeping.

When Diana was there, they were talking about their respective homeland and the city where they lived at the moment. Or sneaking around to train Kara how to sword fights. Usually, other superheroes joined in their monthly training, and it always ended up with all of them having a competition.

Any kind of competitions.

Kara loved it when Arthur Curry came and they held the ‘best hug’ competition. Although it was not a competition, it was more likely a reason for them to hug everyone. Except for Batman, it was a competition for them. Kara won because even Batman was not immune to Kara’s pout.

The two of them looked over to the medical room to see Alex was hugging Kara tightly.

“She has Alex Danvers and her friends that ready to help her in any way. She is in good hand, Kal.” Diana said softly.

Kal sighed in defeat. “I’ll try.”

They saw Kara kissed Alex’s forehead and Astra’s cheek before she left the medical room.

Kara raised her eyebrow when she saw how serious Diana and Kal looked. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine now, Kara,” Kal said. “Let me check on Astra first.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded her head. “And after that, we’ll go to investigate this case.”

“Are you sure?” Kal’s forehead crinkled. “You could stay here and take care of Astra if you want.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Alex is here…” Kara looked over to the window to see her sister was fussing over the medical equipment she needs to put on Astra. “My aunt is in good hand.”

“Well, give me two minutes to check on Astra,” Kal touched Kara’s shoulder. “Plus I’m sure you and Diana want to talk first.”

Maybe Diana was more tired than she thought because she just saw Kal winked at his cousin and Kara’s cheek was red. Huh, Diana really needs to sleep. Maybe later after she checks the ice cream parlor near the DEO new headquarter. Diana should ask Kara to go there with her, it’s been such a long time since the last time they ate ice cream together.

Diana doesn’t really remember for how long, she doesn’t bring her notebook. She wrote down every important event that happened to her in that notebook.

After Kal entered the medical room, Diana cleared her throat.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Uh, hi,” Kara waved timidly. Then she rubbed her neck. Looks like Kara was still thinking about their last encounter after the Red Kryptonite.

 

_“Diana, I’m sorry.” Kara sobbed when she saw Diana. “I’m so sorry for hurting you…”_

_“Darling,” Diana let Kara hugged her tightly. “It is over, it is over.” She rubbed Kara’s back in circular motion. She sang the Kryptonian song that Kara taught her once. It was a song about the blessing of Rao’s light. Kara said it was her favorites because Astra taught her how to sing it._

_Sure, they were so many damages to fix. But for now, for a brief moment, Diana wanted Kara to know that everything was fine. She was fine, safe and sound and alive. Diana wanted Kara to take a deep breath before she put her Supergirl mask back._

_“I want you to know, everything I said when I used the Lasso of Hestia is true.” Diana could fell Kara nodded her head. “I cared about you, so much that sometimes it’s hurt when I have to force myself to sit back when I saw you fighting to protect National City. Because I know you are strong and I want you and the world to realize that.”_

_“But you came today…”_

_Diana pushed Kara back gently so she could cup Kara’s face with both of her hands. “I could not bear the thought of losing you, Kara.”_

_Oh, it was not the first time Diana saw that kind of look. Adoration, love, and lust. Ever since she came to the Man’s World, she was often to receive them, from men and women alike. It was so different from the time when she was still on Themyscira, before she managed to prove herself that she was a warrior. It was different with Kara now._

_“Diana, I…”_

_Before Kara could finish the sentence, Alex came in._

“Are you going to tell me that I should stay away from Lena Luthor as well?” Kara asked when it was only the two of them.

Diana smiled softly, the kind of smiled that reach her eyes. Alex told Diana once that Diana’s and Kara’s smile always reach the eyes, so it was really easy to tell when they were not having a genuine smile. “How many times must I tell you, Kara? I believe every person have the good and bad side. It was their choice that made them good or bad, not their family name.”

Kara sighed in relieve. “I wish everyone could see it like you.”

Diana hummed in agreement. She wished that as well, but it was easier to blame one person for all the bad things. It was easier to hate Lena Luthor simply because of her family name, even though the choices she made were nothing like her brother.

Suddenly Diana heard a loud ping from Kara’s boots. Why would Kara’s boot ping? Diana raised her eyebrow while Kara rubbed her neck sheepishly.

“Oh, I put my phone there.” She said while she took her phone. “Oh shoot, Miss Grant reminded me again about the deadline!”

“What deadline?”

“Oh, she gave me a promotion and she let me choose whatever position I want.”

“It seems Cat Grant trust you so much.” Diana smiled. Good to know that Kara’s boss appreciated her.

“Yes, she is," Kara said wistfully.

At the same time, Kal came out from the medical room. “Astra is alright,” he looked over Kara. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go, Kara.”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “We need to find out more about Lena Luthor. Alex is here,” she said while looking out the window to see Alex checking Astra’s vital signs. “Aunt Astra will be alright.”

“How about you, Diana?” Kal asked.

Now, after everything calmed, Diana took a deep breath. “I think I would stay here for a while. If that’s okay with Director Henshaw.”

That’s when Kara’s face fell. “Diana…”

“It is alright, Kara. My aunt died honorably in battle.” Diana smiled sadly. She talked about Antiope with Kara before, after Alex killed Astra. And Diana cried because it has been such a long time since the last time she talks about her aunt. They both cried together, cried over the aunts they’ve lost.

“Superman, how long you’re going to hang out here?” Director Henshaw asked mildly annoyed.

“Hank,” Kal greeted. His posture became straight and defensive. “I’m about to go–“

“With me,” Kara added. When Kal was looking at her, Kara gave him a look. “Kal, it’s okay. Aunt Astra is in good hand. Plus if Aunt Astra knows that I choose her over my duty, she would kill me.”

Kal sighed. “Okay.” Then he looked over at Director Henshaw. “Director.”

“Superman,” Hank nodded his head. “And Supergirl, be careful.”

Kara nodded her head. After three steps, she went back to talk to Diana. “Um, I, uh, I think we need to talk. I mean, if you want to, it’s just that… I mean, you know, catching up. That’s what people do, right? Well, technically we’re not people, but…” Kara rambled.

“Kara,” Diana said softly. “Of course I would love to catch up with you.”

Kara beamed. “Okay. I’ll guess I have to, uh,” she pointed to her back with her thumb.

“Yes, you should.” Diana smiled. Her smile only grew wider when Kara hugged her tightly and whisper:

“I’ve missed you so much, Diana.” Kara breathed softly into Diana’s ears.

“I have missed you too, Kara,” Diana said, she let go of the hug to get a better look on Kara. How she had grown so much. Diana felt her heart clenched in happiness, to be able to see Kara again.

Diana kissed Kara’s temple tenderly.

“Thank you, for bringing back Aunt Astra to me,” Kara said with a shaky breath.

“You are welcome.” Diana smiled and bumped her forehead with Kara’s, making the Kryptonian smiled.

No one said anything; Diana and Kara were busy looking into each other’s eyes while sometimes their focus changes to each other’s lips.

Kal cleared his throat. “Uh, Kara, not that I don’t want to see you and Diana, but we need…”

Diana laughed when she saw how Kara’s face changed from happy to shock then embarrassment.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara exclaimed. She turned around to face Kal. “I’m sorry Kal, I’m just, I got, I mean…”

Kal tried to hide his laugh. “Come on, cousin, you could catch up with Diana later.”

“Right! Yes! We need to find more information about Lena Luthor!” Kara said in one breath. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

Diana nodded her head and gave one last kiss to Kara’s forehead. “You will.”

Kara was looking at Diana with the same looks like the one after the Red Kryptonite incident, but it was softer. “Ok.” She breathed out and then proceeded to chase after Kal.

Diana smiled when she saw Kal was trying to ruffle Kara’s hair but the Girl of Steel managed to slap the Man of Steel’s hand, making Kal pouted.

Diana and Hank stood outside the medical room, looking at the Supers until they were both gone.

“Wonder Woman,” Hank addressed Diana.

“Director Henshaw.” Diana nodded. “Did you know that one of your agents is a spy?” Diana couldn’t stop herself. Even after all these years, Diana still having a hard time to accept the concept of a spy.

Hank sighed. “You’ve met with Lucy Lane, haven’t you?”

“Yes. You know about that?”

“Yes.” Hank rubbed his forehead. “It was actually a plan from the president.”

Diana tilted her head to the side. “The president?” She knew the president, Olivia Marsdin. Diana met with her a few times, but that was before Olivia became president. When she talked with Olivia, Diana felt Olivia understood her so much and at the same time Olivia said Diana reminded her when she was still young. Oh, Diana knew that Olivia is an alien.

“She wanted the DEO to be more prepared to handle the worse.”

“How is moving to the middle of the city is making the DEO to be more prepared?” Diana pressed. In the middle of the city? “What would happen if a prisoner escapes and wreak havoc?”

“The prison here is far better equipped than the one at the desert,” Hank said. “And the president wants us to be at the front and center to protect this city, and we can’t do it if we’re still in the middle of the desert. Not everyone here could fly like us and Supergirl, Wonder Woman.”

“You do not want to burden Kara any more than necessary. You thought if your team could arrive sooner, you could protect Kara.” Diana said.

Hank nodded. “But I can’t tell her that.”

“Because she would think you do not trust her ability to protect this city.”

“And I’m just an alien trying to keep my promise to the man that once saved my life,” Hank was looking at Diana softly. “I would do anything to keep them from any harm.” He whispered while stealing a glance at Alex.

“I know you would,” Diana was looking at Hank. “But I still do not understand.”

“About what?”

“Lucy’s role in all of this,” Diana titled her head.

Hank sighed. “Not everyone has The Lasso of Hestia,” he raised his hand when she saw Diana wanted to speak. “I know you’ll say that you could help, but that’s the problem, Wonder Woman. We don’t know the enemy, at least not yet.”

“I thought the military is the enemy,” Diana said. “General Lane and that man called Maxwell Lord.”

Hank shook his head. “They are, but do we have proof? Even if you ask them with your lasso, it’s not enough. We need more information.”

“Well, I can give you that,” Diana pressed. “I could ask them about their plan…”

“The moment they know Wonder Woman is onto them, they would tell their subordinates to burn down every paper that contains any information that can be used against them. Sometimes, words aren’t enough to bring someone down, especially someone like General Lane and Maxwell Lord. We need a plan and someone from the inside, people they trust. And that was Major Lane currently doing for the DEO!”

Diana blinked when Hank raised his voice.

“HEY!” Alex came out from the medical room, fuming and looks like ready to fight. “If you’re going to yell to each other, do it somewhere else! This is a medical room!” The older Danvers growled, briefly, she looked over to the sun bed, where Astra still lay with her eyes closed.

Before anyone could talk, someone was clearing their throat.

It was Agent Vasquez. “I’m sorry Sir, but we need you.”

Hanks sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, Agent Vasquez.”

Agent Vasquez nodded her head. “Wonder Woman, “ she smiled at Diana.

“Agent Vasquez.” Diana smiled.

After Hank and Vasquez left, Diana turned to see Alex still fuming and standing outside the medical room.

Before Diana could speak, Alex spoke.

“Hank is right, Diana,” Alex sighed. “We can’t just use your lasso just like that. You think by beheading the head of the problem would actually stop the problem, you’re wrong.” She sighed. “Even if we take down General Lane and Lord, they are people out there who could take over their place. A spy, they are trying to find out about that people. They’re trying to find the source, not just to deal with the surface of the problem.”

 _“_ Would Lucy be alright?” Diana asked.

“We’re talking about Lucy Lane here,” Alex smirked. “She could handle herself.”

“I,” Diana looked over to where Hank was gone. “I think I should apologize to J’onn.”

“I think you should.” Alex smiled sadly. “J’onn is doing the best he can, Diana.”

“Sometimes, I forget not everyone fights the way I fight.”

 

* * *

 

“Diana!” Kara smiled happily when she saw Diana stood outside her apartment. With normal speed, she ran to give Diana a hug. And then Kara hummed happily as she tightens her hug.

Diana laughed and tried to keep the ten boxes of pizzas balance in one hand while the other was wrapped around Kara’s broad shoulder. “Hello, Kara.”

“Hi,” the younger woman replied sheepishly after she released her hug. “I’m sorry, did you wait too long? I just went back from Noonan’s with James.”

Diana blinked. “Oh, I did not know you and James are already…”

Kara blushed and looked down to hide her red cheeks. “We’re just um, we’re just get together two days ago.” She mumbled, unable to look at Diana’s face.

“Oh.” Diana felt a little pang because Kara has not told her this.

Kara must be noticed it because she looked sad. “Oh, I, I was actually about to tell you, but…”

Diana smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand. “It is alright, Kara. You do have a city to protect.”

“Yes, but tonight it’s for you,” Kara smiled and squeezed Diana’s hand. The two of them were looking at each other softly.

No one said anything, and Diana was content with this silence as long as Kara was content. She knew usually Kara hated a prolonged silence, but Diana hasn’t found any telltale from Kara that she felt anxious. So Diana rubbed the back of Kara’s hand with her forefinger while her thumb planted firmly at the top of Kara’s wrist. Diana could feel the thump, thump, of Kara’s heartbeats.

“Oh dear, is that your new lover, Miss Danvers?” The old lady next door asked.

Kara released Diana’s hand, her red face while Diana laughed.

“No, Mrs. Evans,” Kara shook her head. “She’s my friend,” Kara said while looking over Diana with a soft smile. “She’s more than just a friend, actually.”

“Kara that is not going to make Mrs. Evan stop thinks that I am your new lover.” Diana laughed.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara slapped her hand to her mouth. “I mean, oh God!”

Diana walked over to Mrs. Evans, she took the elderly woman’s hand and kissed the back of her hand. “It is nice to know you, Mrs. Evans. My name is Diana Prince, and it was lovely to meet you.”

“Oh stop it you,” Mrs. Evans said while giggling. “It was lovely to meet you as well, Miss Prince. Oh my, that is lots of pizzas you got there.”

Diana looked over at the stack of pizza boxes in her left hand. “Yes, well, Kara and I love pizza. Not as good as ice cream, though.”

“You two must be really fit if you could eat ten boxes of pizzas,” Mrs. Evans nodded her head.

“We keep each other fit.”

Diana laughed and then Kara groaned when she finally realized the double meaning of her words.

“I mean we’re going to the gym together,” Kara said in a rush.

“Of course,” Diana said with mirth.

“Well, she is a catch, Miss Danvers,” Mrs. Evan patted Diana’s right hand. “Don’t let her go.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kara explained.

“But still your friend, right?” Mrs. Evans raised her eyebrow. “No matter what is your relationship with this one,” she patted Diana’s arm. “Do not let her go.”

Kara blinked and Diana smiled softly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Evans.” Diana gave one last kiss to Mrs. Evans backhand. “Have a lovely evening.”

“Make a lovely evening, dear. If you know what I mean,” Mrs. Evans winked or tried to wink.

Kara blushed really hard while Diana only laughed and gave a wink to Mrs. Evans, making the old lady blushed. The two of them waited until Mrs. Evans was entered the elevator.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Kara said after she cleared her throat.

“I thought you were just from Noonan’s?” Diana’s forehead crinkled.

“Yeah, but I’m already hungry,” Kara said as she opens the door.

Diana shook her head and went inside.

 

* * *

 

“First Clark Kent and now Diana Prince,” Lena Luthor smiled as she crossed her legs. “My, what a warm welcome.”

Diana smiled. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important, Miss Luthor.”

Lena walked towards Diana and shook her hand. Lena’s hands were cold, in contrast with Diana’s. “Nothing is more important than you, Miss Prince,” she smiled widely. “Please, sit down.”

Diana followed the young Luthor back to her desk. The sound of their heels clicking on the floor filled the emptiness of Lena’s office. Some say it was minimalist, others would say people are just lazy decorating.

“So, what can I do for you?” Lena asked as she leaned back. “If you come here to warn me about someone is trying to kill me, don’t bother. It was hardly a news anymore. I'm sure you've heard someone was trying to kill me by blowing up the Venture spacecraft.”

"And I also heard that Supergirl and Superman already captured whoever responsible of this," Diana wasn't here when it happened, she was currently helping Arthur.

"Of course, a Luthor owns her life to the Supers, fantastic," Lena rolled her eyes. "So what can I do for you? Surely you're not here to listen to me whining about people trying to kill me?

“I won't mind, but I'm sure fifteen minutes is not enough to open that can of worms, isn't?”Lena chuckled as Diana crossed her legs. “I’m just dropping by to see you getting comfortable here. And I know our dear Supergirl will protect you from any harm,” Diana knew Kara would do anything to protect National City and its citizen, even a Luthor.

“And why would a Super protecting a Luthor?”

“That is a question only Supergirl could answer,” Diana said.

“Are you afraid I will ruin this city as my brother did to Metropolis?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“No,” Diana shook her head. “I am afraid someone else will and then they will blame you.”

Lena blinked a few times as if she was caught off guard with Diana’s words. “Oh.”

“You are your own person, Miss Luthor,” Diana said. “Your brother’s sins are not yours to carry.”

“Tell that to the rest of the world,” Lena laughed bitterly. “Did you really come here to just tell me this?”

Diana smiled. “At first, I am. But now it was sounded rather silly. So why don’t we have dinner tonight?”

Lena blinked again. “Tonight?”

“Or anytime when you are free is fine,” Diana smiled.

“I’m sure it’s going to be the talk of the century, Lena Luthor and Diana Prince getting cozy and having a nice dinner date.”

A beat, then.

“I mean dinner,” Lena said, faintly blushing.

“Or we could just have a nice dinner at my place, free from the paparazzi,” Diana smiled.

“Is this your way of getting into my pants or you’re trying to finish Superman’s job of stopping the Luthor family?”

“Do I need to stop you, Miss Luthor?” Diana asked with mirth.

“Do I look like someone that needs to stop?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

Diana leaned back in her chair. “We shall see about that.”

Before anyone could talk, Jess’ entered the room. “I’m so sorry, but your meeting…”

“Well, that is my cue to leave,” Diana said as she stood up. “Thank you for the wonderful welcome, Miss Luthor.”

“Likewise, Miss Prince,” Lena shook Diana’s hand again.

“Thank you, for telling your secretary to make an exception for me,” Diana smiled.

“Well, when I heard you’re in town, I know sooner or later you’ll come to visit me,” Lena shrugged. “So why not? Plus I was hoping we could talk about Greek mythology again, just like that time.”

Diana smiled as she remembering that night when the two of them were talking about everything and anything they could think of. From Greek mythology to which brand of ice cream was the superior brand of them all.

“Maybe next time, Lena. Goodbye.”

“Until next time,” Lena nodded her head. “Wonder Woman.”

Diana shook her head as she saw Lena smirked, and then she walked to the door with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im at http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/ if you wanna come and say hi

**Author's Note:**

> [Sometimes I cried over fictional characters here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
